Scattered Toys
by ALC Punk
Summary: Generation X. Monet cracks, so to speak.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns them, no money is being made.  
  
Rating: Eh. Not any worse than, say, Scary Movie, or Aliens. PG13, with some graphicy imagery.  
  
The song quoted by Monet is Belly's "Gepetto". The entire Star album is a very bad influence.  
  
Scattered Toys  
  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
They won't pose right anymore.  
  
It would be worrisome, but they always fought her before anyway. Never wanting to do as she asked, sometimes sneering.  
  
Not that they fight well now, of course.   
  
There's no hasty, nasty words that slowly work under her skin and bleed away all that she is.  
  
Just silence.  
  
It was Jubilee they tagged, first. And even now, Monet is unsure if that was her or Marius. Not that it matters. Lee had always been the worst of them all. Badgering, poking where she wasn't wanted, trying so desperately to be like her.  
  
Only a game, really. But there was suddenly something different about the rest of them.  
  
Less playing, less willingness to do as she wished.  
  
Which was wrong.  
  
She tagged Frost on her own, her fingers sliding into the blonde hair, and out again leaving nothing behind. Marius giggled at that, then swung his sword. And she hadn't seen him get a sword, but it looked right.  
  
And then the others really got upset. Which was a silly thing for them to do. They were hers, after all. To do with as she pleased.  
  
If she wanted to burn Paige's skin off and leave Angelo tied in a hundred little knots, that was her choice.  
  
Why did they have to go and spoil her fun, anyway?  
  
But she showed them. With Marius' sword, she proved that she was better. That she was in control.  
  
First Sean, his screaming changing at the end--and it didn't hurt her ears anymore. Or maybe she couldn't hear? But then Paige screamed at her, so she had to still be able to hear. But Paige was nothing but ash and smoke, and that wasn't useful.  
  
So she went back to Jubilee and Angelo.  
  
Irritatingly, now they're no longer pliable, and she can't pose them right anymore.  
  
Marius giggles to himself in a corner, his eyes glazed as he watches her futile attempts.  
  
::Wot've ye done, gel?::  
  
Jonothan Starsmore's voice echoes through her mind, and she turns to find him in the doorway, his dark eyes bleak. "Playing," Monet replies, a soft giggle escaping her. "Do you want a tea party, Jono?"  
  
::I don't--:: He spots Marius, then, and an almost audible growl echoes on the psychic plane. ::What's he doin' here, Monet?::  
  
"They're not posing right." And she doesn't want to pout, but her lower lip is refusing to cooperate. Very irritating, really. "Neither are you. You're supposed to be waltzing with Ms. Frost. Yes." Tilting her head to the side, Monet waves a hand. "Marius, see to it, I must prepare Sean for the dinner. Perhaps we'll have Paige as the main course."  
  
Marius bounces out of his corner, and eyes Jono. "A little tall, aren't you."  
  
::Get the hell away from me.::  
  
"No, no, my sister has asked me--" He pauses, and frowns. "Sister, dear, you still have my sword."  
  
"Oh. Yes." Monet sighs, "Have to do everything myself." A stray whisper of music drifts through her mind, and she sings, "So that kid from the bad home came over to my house again, decapitated all my dolls." On the downswing, Jono tried to run. But he was hers, not his. And he fell, his head rolling neatly. Or not so neatly, since not all of it was there.  
  
Marius frowns at her, "I did not decapitate them. You did."  
  
Darkness flashes in her eyes, then she giggles, "Perhaps I did, brother dear. Now, I think I need one more. And I'll have a complete set." Still humming, she swings.  
  
He can only gape at her, frozen in place a moment too long.  
  
The blade deftly seperates his head from his shoulders. And this time, she's shocked at the blood that fountains out. Lifts her head, and realises for a moment that this is wrong, so terribly wrong.  
  
But her dolls are all broken now. And it's time to find new ones.  
  
..finis..  
  
PS. Appropriately enough, the Pet Shop Boys' "Losing My Mind" was playing as I started this. 


End file.
